


we can change the world

by MollyRenata



Category: Persona 4
Genre: AU where sho isn't nearly as messed up, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Polyamory, he's still a potty mouth though, teenagers making bad decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyRenata/pseuds/MollyRenata
Summary: In another time, Sho attends Yasogami High as a struggling student, and becomes a victim of the world inside the TV.Yu helps him, in more than one way.
Relationships: Minazuki Sho/Narukami Yu, mentioned Kujikawa Rise/Narukami Yu, mentioned Minazuki Sho/Kujikawa Rise
Kudos: 6





	we can change the world

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm currently suffering from some sort of ailment, and am having a lot of trouble focusing. This idea came into my head and wouldn't leave (as most of my stupid ideas do).
> 
> It's a little short, but who knows, I might expand on it in the future! (And yes, it's OT3, because I just cannot stop with these three.)

* * *

Before he transferred to Yasogami High for his second year of high school, Yu would _never_ have imagined getting wrapped up in a murder mystery that threatened to disrupt order in the sleepy town of Inaba. Becoming involved with a pop idol _and_ a struggling classmate was so far out of the question that even the formation of the Investigation Team seemed mundane by comparison... and yet, here he was.

Sho's seat was in the back of the class, and he kept to himself all the time - to the point where no one even noticed when he didn't come into school one day, or the day _after_ that, or when his image appeared clearly on the Midnight Channel one rainy night. Rescuing him had been even more of an ordeal than Yukiko or Kanji - finding him was hard enough, and then his Shadow showed some much _darker_ inner thoughts, born from a host of mental issues that hadn't been addressed by his parents.

Said parents weren't his by blood, though they tried their hardest to raise him as a normal child; as a result, they hadn't _known_ about his internal struggles, and not long after the kidnapping that had almost led to his death, Sho opened up to his parents at last - and from the sound of it, they were _trying_ to get him some help for his mental illness, so that was a good start.

In combat, Sho favored a dual-wielding style, which he took to with almost unnatural ease. It was as if the boy had been _born_ for fighting, and perhaps if he hadn't been taken in by people who cared about his well-being, he would have become something more _sinister._ Thinking about _that_ got Yu nowhere, though, and he decided to focus instead on how much he... _admired_ Sho's skill with swords.

As odd as it was, that had led to something _deeper_ forming between them, a bond that was a bit different from Yu's usual 'social links' (as the residents of the Velvet Room had called them). Things got even _more_ complicated, then, when Rise joined up with the Investigation Team; she showed a very clear interest in her _senpai,_ and both Sho and Yu _admired_ her, and the relationship between the three of them went to some _interesting_ places after that.

Yu wouldn't trade this feeling for the world, though. He'd found friendship and love alike in Inaba, and the knowledge that he'd have to leave and return to the city at the end of the year tugged at his heartstrings like nothing else; he promised to visit in the future, of course, but it just wasn't the same as _living there,_ however brief his stay was.

Right now, he was at Sho's place, a house that was positioned uncomfortably close to the hospital. As it turned out, Sho had always struggled with academics, due to his lack of patience and tendency to get frustrated easily; this meant that exams were the worst part of the school year for him, and he'd all but _begged_ for help with this one. It wasn't the first time Yu had helped a friend with schoolwork - but Sho wasn't just a _friend,_ and as the evening wore on and the red-haired boy's patience wore thin, Yu found himself increasingly _distracted._

It was a shame that Rise couldn't come over, too. She was still in her first year, and thus was unfamiliar with the subjects that the boys dealt with - though Yu considered inviting her over _anyway,_ as big of a gamble as that would be.

"Ugh, I'm so _booooored._ " Sho dropped his pencil and threw his head back, whining loudly - as he often did. "This test's full'a shit, anyway. Let's hit the town!"

"Sho." Yu put on his best authoritative tone, which caught his boyfriend's attention with ease. "It's due tomorrow. You have to finish it, or you'll get marked down."

"Yeah, but it's a pain in the ass," Sho muttered, irritation clear in his tone. "And speaking of _asses,_ quit distractin' me when we're in class. Maybe then I'll _remember_ half the shit the teacher tells me."

Yu hadn't done anything to intentionally provoke Sho, so that seemed more like a _personal_ problem than anything. Maybe there were some _other_ issues he had to work out...

"Do you want to switch places with me?" Yu offered, instead of bringing up the very obvious issue. "I don't know how the others would feel about that, but if it helps you focus during class..."

The other members of the Investigation Team had been slow to warm to Sho. Even now, Yosuke couldn't stand his presence, though Yu suspected there was a _deeper_ reason for that - not that he'd bothered asking, as it wasn't _that_ important.

" _Pass._ " Sho waved his hand, dismissive. "I already get enough funny looks for the hair, I don't wanna attract even _more_ unwanted attention." He paused, and a light shudder went through his body. "...Plus, the teacher scares the shit outta me."

That was... an understandable reaction to Kashiwagi, really. Yu would be lying if he said that her tendency to flirt with her students didn't creep him out from time to time - though he would _also_ be lying if he said he hadn't sneaked a peek once or twice. Unpleasant habits aside, she _was_ rather attractive, and Yu was a teenager with everything that entailed.

Not that he'd make a move, of course. Balancing _two_ romantic partners was challenging enough, and sleeping with his teacher would be many levels of illegal, anyway-

"Hey, _space case!_ " Sho's voice brought Yu back to reality in an instant. "You pervin' on her? I thought that was your _best friend's_ job?"

...Normally, it _was,_ but some recent encounters with Sho and Rise had left Yu in a heightened hormonal state. That was why the urge to tackle and kiss his boyfriend had grown almost unbearably strong in just the past few minutes, and he was sure that Sho wouldn't object to it in the slightest - if anything, he'd use it as an excuse to get out of studying.

"She isn't my type," Yu stated in response. "She might look good on the outside, but she's rotten to the core on the inside. I'd like to keep our relationship _professional._ "

 _That_ wasn't a lie, at least. It said a lot about Yu's current state that he had even considered the idea of humoring Kashiwagi's inappropriate behavior - and he had not one, but _two_ people who would be _much_ better for the task of helping him with his problem.

"I _thought_ you were better than that." Sho muttered something else under his breath that Yu couldn't make out - was he _really_ jealous of _Kashiwagi?_ He'd seemed the possessive sort from the start, and it was surprising that he'd been open to the idea of a polyamorous arrangement, but...

"...Let's take a break," Yu suggested, convinced at this point that _studying_ wasn't going to happen anymore. "I'm sure your parents wouldn't mind _too_ much if we invited Rise over..."

"Nah." In an instant, Sho's mood changed; that was typical of him, and while it didn't seem like the _correct_ diagnosis, some people at school had spread the rumor that he had multiple personalities. "Let's save the _real_ party for _after_ exams. This'll just be a _warm-up,_ yeah?"

Well, at least he'd stopped complaining. Yu chose not to take the initiative this time, and instead allowed Sho to come to him; he didn't consider himself unassertive by any means, but as the appointed team leader, it felt nice to let someone else take charge every now and then - and there was no one better at that than Sho Minazuki.

As he fell to the floor from the force of his boyfriend's affectionate assault, Yu cleared his mind of all his worries - about the end of the school year, about Nanako, about the fog and the culprit behind it, and most importantly, about the fact that in just a few months, he would be back in the city, separate from his family and friends.

Not that he would ever be _apart_ from them, of course. Yu _trusted_ those important people in his life - the unbreakable bonds that had been forged over the course of an unforgettable year of trials and _truth._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, there's no reasonable way to work Minazuki into this AU, so it's just Sho.


End file.
